


You Did What?!

by Gameguy1992



Category: Zootopia (2016), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: Judy hasn't always been such a straightlaced goody goody. Now she's determined to prove that to Nick. Will her plan succeed Or fail oh so rightly?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy hopps/haru (beastars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	You Did What?!

**Author's Note:**

> A friend challenged me to write a short story based off this pic
> 
> https://e621.net/posts/2393170?q=judy_hopps+haru_%28beastars%29
> 
> This is the result

The smell of cooking made his nose twitch, the scent wafting into his brain and rousing him from his sleep. He groaned, his nose twitching as the smells of fresh toast, eggs and… was that fish sausage? That made him open his eyes, his stomach letting out an automatic and involuntarily growl as he inhaled deeply. There was no mistaking that scent, it was such a treat that it was burned into his brain. Groaning softly he sat up, allowing the blankets to fall away from him as he did so. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was midmorning about 10:38am to be exact. He was alone in his bedroom, not a huge surprise since he knew judy liked to get up early and go for a morning jog. 

As he stretched a faint scent of last night's activities came from the sheets. They'd been together almost six months now. Ever since that stakeout in the nocturnal district. That night was another thing burned into his brain. He could see it all so clearly. Like always, Judy had rushed into the drug bust, intent on arresting everyone there. That ambition had made her reckless, making her rush in without thinking things through or waiting for backup. That's how they'd wound up in the shootout, pinned down behind a concrete barrier and being shot at from seven different directions. Luckily ZPD reinforcements had arrived in time to pull their tails out of the fire. Afterwards, when the bad guys were either being handcuffed or wheeled away in ambulances she'd made a comment. "Another good bust, eh partner?"

Usually he enjoyed her little quips, they were a sign that he was rubbing off on her and that she was loosening up. But this time… that time he hadn't. That time it had made him mad. So mad that he'd grabbed her by the collar of her stab vest and had dragged her around a corner and out of earshot of the other officers and paramedics. Then he'd yelled. He never liked yelling, it was rude and more often than not it out people in a defensive and untrusting mood, not something a grifter would want in the middle of a con. But this time… this time he yelled. He bellowed in fact, shouting at her about being reckless, about breaking the very rules she'd told him on his first day as her partner that she'd hold him to. How she'd put both their lives in real danger by rushing into a dangerous situation that they knew next to nothing about. How if their reinforcements hadn't arrived when they did then he and she would either have been captured or killed and how if she ever did anything like that ever again then he'd report her to the chief.

The silence that had followed his yelling had somehow been even louder, the look on her face etched into his brain with fear, shock, anger, guilt and defiance covering her every feature. And that's when he'd broken, when the barrier he'd built up in his mind crumbled. For months he'd been building it, trying to deny what was on the other side. Trying to resist and bury the feelings that bloomed in his chest whenever she smiled at him, or whenever she touched his arm. He'd come up with so many excuses to himself, excuses he knew were bullshit. But right then and there it had all come crumbling down. He'd grabbed her, pulling her body against his while his lips connected with hers. That had been the first time, but certainly not the last. And now here they were six months later, living together in an apartment that was slightly better than the ones they'd lived in while they'd been single.

Groaning and stretching Nick's nose twitchkng again as his back popped softly. The smell of food was stronger now that he was more awake. As if to cajole him from his stupor his stomach growled loudly, voicing it's desire to eat. Taking a deep breath he stood up, moving to open the dresser on the far side of the room before pulling on a large oversized shirt of his and a pair of boxers. One thing they'd both discovered (rather joyously) was that when they were at home and alone neither he nor judy liked to wear pants. For him it was a relaxation thing. After a long day of hustling or as it was nowadays, patrolling nothing felt better than coming home taking off his shoes and pants before flopping down onto the couch. For her it was more of a rebellious thing. She followed so many rules throughout the day, it was nice to have one rule that most people followed that she didn't.

Leaving the bedroom Nick yawned slightly, his nose again twitching as he slowly moved down the hallway towards the kitchen. Now that he was out of the bedroom he could detect another smell mixed in with the scents coming from the food.the unknown scent was flowery and slightly pungent.

Stepping into the kitchen he spoke, his eyes drifting to the sight of judy standing in front of the stove, slowly stirring a pan of scrambled eggs. For a moment he stood there and admired her. The early morning sunlight was coming in through a window to her left, casting her shadow to the side while illuminating her long toned legs. Her fur was slightly disheveled but not noticeably so as his eyes slowly wandered up to her butt and tail and the pair of simple red and black panties she wore and a black t-shirt that hung down to her mid back. Mentally he couldn't help but purr at the sight. Even if she hadn't worn the outfit specifically to be sexy that didn't stop it from making her look sexy as hell. Maybe after breakfast he'd insist they go back to the bedroom for a workout. "Morning carrots. That sme-"

"Carrots? Is that what he calls you? That's adorable." 

The sound of a new voice made him jump in surprise, his head snapping toward the pantry. His eyes widened as he found the pantry door open, the form of another rabbit one he'd never seen before framed in it. The new mysterious rabbit was smiling pleasantly at him, clearly enjoying having startled him. His eyes scanned the new rabbit, taking in the usual short fur that unlike judys was completely white, long years and-

His eyes widened a fraction more as they made an important discovery. Just like he and judy, this rabbit wasn't wearing pants, allowing him an unobstructed view of the red lacy panties she had on. More than that though she wore no shirt either, instead opting for a matching red and lace bra. From the stove judy spoke. "Morning slick. Did you want one egg or two?" 

He didn't respond right away, his brain still slightly hung up on the fact that there was another rabbit in their apartment wearing only underwear. He watched as the mysterious rabbit smiled, her own eyes looking him up and down before giving him a small smirk and exiting the pantry and setting the load of bread on the counter. "How about toast big boy?" Her voice was cool and calm, almost playful as she shifted to look at him. "One piece or two?" 

"Uh… I…. um…. I..." 

In front of him he watched as judy chuckled. "Nick, I've told you about my friend Haru."

His eyes widened at the name, his tail unconsciously flicking behind him. "H-h-har-haru?"

She smirked at him and nodded. "Yes Haru Goshi, from highschool."

Her words made an involuntary shiver race up his spine, as did the way she smirked when she said them. His eyes darted back to the snow white rabbit, watching as she moved to Judy's other side to drop some bread into the toaster. As she did so her hips sways seductively, playfully bumping Judy's when they were close together. He bit his lip, doing his best to try and keep himself under control. He'd heard the name Haru Goshi before, very recently in fact. But… he'd assumed it was a joke… or a drunken lie or, or something.

It had been a week or so ago. He and judy had gone to their favorite bar, Smiling Johnnys after their shift and had a few… ok several drinks. At some point he and she had begun to compare life stories. He'd been winning of course, regaling her with tales of his past hustles. One thing he'd learned early on about judy was that she hated to lose a competition, even if it was something as silly as a drinking game. So when she'd finished the last few mouthfuls of beer from her mug and then told him that in highschool she'd been rut buddies with a female white dwarf rabbit named Haru Goshi, he'd dismissed it as a drunken attempt to outdo him. Of course that hadn't stopped him from playing along, casually asking her to "prove it," which had caused Judy to slam her fist down on the table and blurt out loud how once in gym she and haru had snuck off behind the gym building and made out before haru had dropped to her knees and eaten judy out. At the time he'd been a bit surprised and impressed (and slightly turned on) at her daring. Coming up with not only a fake female rabbit lover but also making her a bit of horn dog and then arranging a sexy escapade; maybe she was learning a thing or two from him. He'd playfully let her win the game and soon the two of them had gone back to his apartment. But now…

Taking a deep breath, Nick pulled himself together. This was a trick, it had to be. She was trying to get back at him and had arranged this. This rabbit was… a sister… or a cousin or something. He knew that rabbits were used to living in close quarters. When he'd gone to visit the hopps on their farm it had taken a little getting used to actually. Judy had found it funny actually, seeing him turn bright red when he realized that not only were the bathing rooms communal but so too were bathrooms and changing rooms. Hell a few of Judy's sisters had even flirted with him, smiling and waving at him while nude as he'd slunk embarrassed through the bathing area towards the pool judy had been waiting for him in. That's what this was.

His eyes narrowed slightly. If judy wanted to try and prank the master… It was only fair that he make it interesting. "It's nice to meet you Haru."

The white rabbit shifted, turning to face him while the toast she'd dropped into the toaster cooked. "Yes. I agree. It's nice to meet you too, Nick. Judy has told me a lot about you."

He playfully raised an eyebrow, his gaze drifting to judy who was still facing away from him. "Did she now?"

Haru nodded. "Yes, she drops me an email every now and then."

Mentally he shrugged. That was definitely Judy's style. "I confess haru, judy hasn't told me too much about you. I know you two met in highschool."

Haru nodded, moving to again bump Judy's hips. As she did so Nick couldn't help but feel slight stirring inside him. Prank or not, he was a red blooded predator with a more than ample sex drive currently being teased by two scantily clad rabbits. "That's right. We both had the same English teach our freshman year, and we bonded over a mutual annoyance for Catcher In The Rye. After that we were bosom buddies forever."

He chuckled at what might have been an attempt at a pun. "Interesting. Mind if I ask how deep this friendship went?" Over her shoulder judy shot him a questioning look which he returned with a smirk. 

Haru shrugged. "It went pretty deep. I mean we hung out together, went shopping together, slept together, I even spent the holidays with the Hopps one year."

His smirk faltered slightly. "y-you what?"

"I said I spent the holidays with the Hopps one year." 

He rolled his eyes. Technically he supposed he'd walked right into that one. "You two slept together?"

Haru nodded, smiling at his look is disbelief. "Yeah. Although," a sheepish smile spread across her face. "I don't think we did much actual sleeping. We were both a bit… handsy shall we say."

He raised an eyebrow still unconvinced. It wouldn't have been hard for judy to tell her to say those things. "Forgive me if I seem... reluctant to believe that. I don't think I've ever seen judy show an interest in females since we've been together."

Haru shrugged and chuckled. "That's not overly surprising. Growing up is a very confusing time for a young rabbit. It's not like other mammals that get this slow build up of hormones into puberty. It's kinda like… instead we get them all at once. It's kinda like being hit by a truck actually. I remember I went to bed one night pretty much flat as a board, then I woke up, I had grown a rack that made all the boys stare and drool." 

Next to haru judy chuckled. "Some girls too." 

That made them both laugh while he shifted a little in his seat. He knew that different species went through puberty diffently. For foxes it was a slow build up that had meant a lot of sneaking around, hidden erections and unusual feelings and desires until finally his mom had recognized what was going on and sat him down to explain it. "Anyways, it's not uncommon for young rabbits to experiment in that time. It doesn't usually mean anything it's just a time to experience new things and find out what feels good. Judy and I were already close. So… it just kinda made sense. Actually…" he watched as haru moved to rest a paw on Judy's. "It was really nice. I didn't have a lot of friends in high school, so it was nice to have not only a friend but a lover too."

His eyes widened as Haru leaned in, her lips pressing against Judy's in a tender but quick kiss that brought his brain to a bit of a standstill. 'shes kissing her'! Again he squirmed in his chair a bit, the stirring from before growing inside him. In front of him haru and judy moved away from each other, a small smile covering both of their faces as they went back to what they'd been doing. "Uh… I'm… um..." He floundered for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say as it occurred to him for the first time that this might not be an act and that there was a chance that his girlfriend had invited over an ex lover and was currently making breakfast in just their underwear. "Judy mentioned you to snuck off behind the gym building once."

He said it without thinking, his mind searching for more clues. In front of him haru nodded. "Happened more than once actually. It was kinda the school's unofficial 'horny space'. Pretty sure the teachers knew, but they never did anything about it. Good thing too, don't know how judy would have survived sophomore year without it."

At haru's words Judy let out a strangled kind of spueak before turning to her friend. "Me?! What about you?!"

Haru chuckled. "Oh don't get me wrong judy, I loved it when you'd go down on me. You were always so willing and eager. I just seem to recall you going down on me a lot more than I did to you." Casually haru looked at him. "Is she still so enthusiastic when she goes down on you? I swear a few times I had to practically push her away otherwise she'd be down there for hours."

His face was growing hotter by the second, his mind rapidly and shamelessly creating a scene of a horny and desperate teenage judy dragging her friend behind the gym before yanking down her pants and-

"What about you?!" Judy's voice was a bit higher pitched than usual, a clear sign she was on the defensive. As she spoke she pointed to her friend. "I seem to recall someone bringing an egg vibrator and keeping it inside them all day. How many times did you cum that day, 11 times?"

A smirk spread across haru's face, "13. And you practically begged me to let you lick it up." 

Again his face's temperature jumped several degrees and his brain conjured up the scene. When judy spoke next her voice had again risen another octave. "What about that time you brought a canine dildo and fucked me with it during lunch break?!" Nick's eyes practically bugged out of his head, his mouth hanging open in shock while haru glanced at him before responding. 

"Call it training for your future mate." Again haru have him a smirking look. "Your welcome."

"Yo- Aaaah!"

Whatever judy had been about to come back with ended as haru moved, one of her paws pushing judys shoulder so as to spin her so they were facing each other; while at the same time moving to pin her against the counter. Nick wilde day there, completely drumstruck and stunned as haru's remaining paw dipped down, running gently along Judy's stomach before disappearing into Judy's panties. A second later judy squirmed, a soft yet familiar whine escaping her lips. In front of her haru smirked. "Besides, you loved it. Pretty sure everyone in the school could hear you screaming." As she spoke the paw in Judy's panties moved, earning her another whine this one a little needier. 

His nose twitched as haru moved, using her paw to push Judy's panties down her thighs. The smell of arousal hit him a split second later, making his tail flick eagerly and another part of him start to grow. As he watched haru lean in and again kiss Judy's lips. This kiss was different, not a soft kiss or even a friendly kiss but a hungry lustful one. One that definitely involved tongue, a fact that made him pant slightly as he watched. After a few seconds the pair broke apart, the white rabbit turning to look at him. "Finish making breakfast. Judy and I have some… reacquainting to do. Isn't that right judy?" As she spoke haru's fingers played with Judy's sex earning her another gasp as one of the digits disappeared inside Judy's folds. "And then after we're done eating, I'll show you some of the things she and I did in highschool."

His brain had pretty much stopped working, a certain other part of his anatomy had taken control. Slowly he nodded, watching as judy squirmed and moaned under Haru's controlling paw even as the white rabbit turned her attention back to her. "Now judy, get that sexy butt of yours on the couch. I wanna hear you begging like that time during the school play when I got cast as the tigger." A second later a firm smacking sound split the room, making judy jump and practically run from the kitchen in a flurry of embarrassment and nearly overwhelming arousal.

His legs refused to work, making him remain seated as haru moved past him after his girlfriend. As she passed by, Nick heard her speak huskily. "Do a good job foxy and maybe you'll have a chance at a three-way. Maybe even a fourway if my boyfriend if I ask my boyfriend nicely." Then she was gone, vanished into the living room along with judy to do… who knew what.

'sweet cheese and crackers'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick question, if I was to open a ko-fi or a PayPal account, would anyone consider donating to it?


End file.
